oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Ebina
Hina Ebina ''' is a classmate of Yui and Hachiman, who is a quiet girl until excited . Appearance '''General Hina is a tail girl with brown bobbed hair and green eyes. She wears a pair of red half-framed glasses. 'School Uniform' She is mostly seen in her school uniform. In the first season there is a strand of hair that curves through. Hina's appearance in the second season comes with a certain degree of changes.The strand of hair in the first season was ignored, with certain change in facial expression and hair style. Her specs seems to be more oval than the previous season. 'Casual Clothes' Hina wore this when she went to Chiba Village as a volunteer of the service club's activity. 'Swimsuit' Hina wore a school swim suit in Chiba village, contrast to others who were all in two piece swim suits. 'Monster costume' Hina wore this costume for the test of courage to scare the elementary kids in summer camp. Personality Hina seems to be an energetic girl, who is crazy and fascinated over BL and/or yaoi. Her yaoi interest was revealed in Episode 4, when Yui asked her about the strain in their clique's boys relationship.This was the first time she was shown to talk in front of the audience even though she was introduced in Episode 2. Hachiman feels that Hina's love for yaoi and her openness to express it was to scare the boys away from her which still is debatable. The fact that she hangs out with Miura gives away that she is cute. She is also very perceptive of the mood of her group of friends, whom she cares deeply for. She thinks that she is always forcing her personality and desires on others and she doesn't like herself for that. Miura, one of the close friend of Ebina describes her as opposite of Yui. She is also crafty in her own ways. Hina wouldn’t forgive the person for taking a step over the boundary that she set to maintain her distance of her own discretion. Abilities Ebina has a great leadership skills which is shown during the class play for cultural festival. Ebina was the organizer producer,director and screen play writer of the class 2F. She was recommended for athletic festival committee for her creativity in-order to make the events exciting. She can also read the atmosphere of her group and always act to smooth things off. She is very observant, that she is able to realize the changes around her. This can be seen during the chain messages incident where she told Yui, albeit maniacally due to her BL obsession, of her suspision that the three members of Hayato's clique Ooka, Yamato and Tobe are competing to get Hayato's attention. In Chiba Village summer camp, she understand Rumi's situation better than everyone, and told Hayato the flaw of his attempt to help Rumi. History Hina is a quiet girl and often hangs out with Hayama's clique. Miura says that she’s a real hit with the guys and plenty of those guys asked Miura to introduce them to her. but Hina always refused to meet with them. In Chiba village summer camp, she knows more about the relationship and characteristic of girls better than Yui and Miura, which is shown in Chiba village summer camp when she said that girls are more scarier than what Hayama thinks. Being the member of the superior clique of the class, she became the director, Producer, and screen writer of the musical play of class 2F for the cultural festival.She shows unusual interest in parring Hachiman and Hayama in her yaoi play. During the Field trip event, her clique was divided in an unusual manner ,realizing what it meant, she filed the request to the service club and personally asked Hachiman for his help indirectly to prevent Tobe from confessing to her, because rejecting him would change how everyone got along. Hachiman later realize her true meaning of request and helped her by confessing to her just before Tobe can during the school trip, to which Ebina declines by saying she's not ready for dating anyone at the moment.Hachiman act fulfilled both Hina's request of stopping Tobe's confession and Tobe's request of not being rejected. Relationships Her clique include Yui Yuigahama,Yumiko Miura,Hayato Hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. with whom she often hangs out She calls every girl in her clique by their first name.And some times sarcastically teases them without the individual's knowledge.She genuinely care for her friends which is shown by her action often in the light novel Saki Kawasaki Hina seems to be fond of saki, Saki is the first girl Hina befriend outside her clique. After the cultural festival she acknowledged Saki's talent in making costume and perfection. Ebina fondly call saki as "Sakisaki" to the latter's annoyance.She always rely on her for costume and have a very good understanding. She dragged Saki to her group during field trip. They are on good terms. Yoshiteru Zaimokuza He is the co-worker with whom Ebina worked in athletic festival committee. They were in synchronous in finding new events for the festival. Their relationship is like an office co-worker and nothing more. They were able to get along well till the end without any conflicts in the athletic festival committee. Even their action were synchronous sometimes Hachiman Hikigaya Ebina - just like Hayama - calls Hachiman "Hikitani". It's eventually hinted that she does that on purpose, because in episode 10 she writes Hikigaya's last name correctly on the board for her yaoi play.She also wrote Hachiman's first name correctly in the survey by service club for Love and Marriage column of a magazine.She seems to like the idea of Hayama and Hachiman being a couple due to her love for BL and she always make strange giggle whenever they are seen together. This intention about them started only after the cultural festival and not before that. But however nothing about her opinion towards Hachiman was mentioned. At Chiba village she can understand the rumi situation better than anyone but her reaction to Hachiman's plan was not mentioned or shown. When she learnt that Tobe is about to confess to her, she indirectly requested Hachiman in the service club, to stop Tobe from confessing to her in-order to maintain her status quo. She thanked Hachiman personally when it is done. It must be noted that she is the second person to thank hachiman next to Hayama (chain message incident). It was never mentioned when she acknowledged Hachiman. Later Hachiman to acknowledged her. He also recommended her to athletic festival committee for her creativity along with Zaimokuza, to make new sports events that are more exciting. Ebina eventually told him that she hates herself for always being selfish with her desires and that she is rotten. Like most character in the series, when they are alone, Ebina too shows her true serious nature. She sometimes hints Hachiman to meet her alone to discuss various issue. She also teases him often and laugh at his reactions. Quotes * "A Hayo x Hachi is a must buy! No...a must GAY!" Hina to Hachiman & Hayama * “Hayato-kun is covering for Hikitani-kun… Yesterday’s enemy is today’s homo, buha—“ * “Maybe if it was you Hikitani, we might be able to go out just fine.” Hina to Hachiman Trivia *She is a fujoshi (BL/yaoi fangirl). * Hina ebina and Tobe's individual request together marks the third social kamikaze or social suicide done by hachiman,but it was hidden from everyone. * She is the second person to be confessed by Hachiman ,even though it's a fake.The first to be officially confessed being Orimoto Kaori * She is the second person to thank Hachiman personally for his advice and help References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F